


There's No Chocolate

by ShadowKitt



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Cad being an idiot as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKitt/pseuds/ShadowKitt
Summary: Better if read :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	There's No Chocolate

Based off of a joke but I decided to use the clean version. Enjoy

The Piston Peak Air Attack team were having an ice cream party and decided to invite some of their friends to have some ice cream and enjoy themselves (as soon as Cad heard that the base was having a party, he decided to invite himself). As the party went on, the chocolate ice cream didn't last long. So, Cad decided he wanted some ice cream. As he looked at the different cartons, he asked Dusty, "Can you make me a chocolate ice cream cone?"

"I'm sorry, Cad. We're out of chocolate. Do you want to pick another flavor?" Gesturing with his wing, Dusty pointed at the other flavors on the cold table. Cad looked thoughtful for a minute as he glanced around.

"Hmm, ok. How about a chocolate milkshake?"

Shaking his nose, Dusty answered, "Cad, I said we're out of chocolate. Please pick another flavor!"

Dusty's small outburst wasn't ignored by the other firefighters. Blade was about to go over and slug some sense into the money-grubbing arrogant SUV when Maru held him back. "Hang on, Blade. I think Dusty has this one. Let's just see what happens."

Blade growled and backed up a bit, eyes glued firmly to the scene in front of him. Just when everyone thought Cad would get that Dusty was out of chocolate ice cream, "Ok, how about a chocolate sundae?"

Sighing, Dusty rolled up a bit so he was almost nose to nose with the SUV and said, "Ok, Cad. Can you spell 'Van' as in Vanilla?"

Everyone who was in earshot was confused. But Cad answered, "Of course, Cropslinger, it’s V-A-N."

Dusty, snorted sarcastically, not even bothering to correct Cad, "Very good, Cad. Now spell 'Straw' as in Strawberry."

"S-T-R-A-W"

Cad then smiled, thinking he was doing a great job. Now, the PPAT team (who were in close proximity to their friend) were getting interested in what Dusty was doing.

Dusty, on the other hand, was going to get his point across, "Now, spell 'Freak' as in Chocolate."

Looking very confused, Cad thought for a moment before saying, "There is no ‘Freak’ in Chocolate."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! There is no freaking chocolate!"

Howls of laughter erupted from the firefighters as the team rolled over and congratulated Dusty on a job well done. Meanwhile, Cad was still trying to figure out why he couldn't get any chocolate ice cream..

So, how did I do? Please let me know in a review. Have a great day :D


End file.
